


Dani and the Spider web.

by Vars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childbirth, Graphic Description, Mild Blood, Mpreg, Other, Spiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vars/pseuds/Vars
Summary: Dani gets fucked by a giant Spider and gives birth to Spider-Human Hybrids.
Kudos: 2





	Dani and the Spider web.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still thinking about what species he should be so I'm just gonna make him a human for now.

Dani stood there in shock, looking at all the dead bugs on the Spider web. 'Holy shit, how big is this Spider?' He thought, as he looked around trying to find a way out. Right when he found an exit, he heard a hissing noise, and a shadow moving at the corner of his eye. "What the- Please don't let it be the Spider." He mumbled. The male grabbed a sharp rock he found on the floor, and started looking in all directions, expect up. All the sudden he was swept off his feet and hit the ground, bruising his cheek. The hissing noise got louder, he looked towards the source of the noise and was shocked. 

There was a large Spider crawling towards him, it was gray and had sharp fangs clacking into eachother which made a clicking noise. Dani hated Spiders, and he definitely hated this one. He tried to get up but then the Spider hopped onto him and stared at him with his beedy, black eyes. Then Dani felt a sharp pain in his legs and he tried to kick off the Spider, but he could no longer feel his legs. "Shit, now some strangely attractive Spider is going to kill me" He groaned as he gave up trying to fight back and just laid down on his stomach. He was waiting to get killed by the Spider but it had other plans. 

The Spider started to voliently take off Dani's clothes. He felt something sharp go into his skin, causing his body to completely go numb and he could no longer move anything but his head. Something slimy was sliding between Dani's asscheeks, making him gasp, the Spider's 15 inch joystick was grinding on Dani's ass. He felt heated, and he started making tiny moans even though the Spider wasn't even fucking him yet. 'Shit.. the poison is making me horny..' He kept making soft moans and was panting, it felt so hot. That's when the spider stuck it's large cock inside Dani's tight asshole, he moaned loudly. His whole body was moving up and down from how strong each thrust was. The Spider's hisses and Dani's moans echoed in the cave. The cock went fully into Dani's asshole and you can visibly see it in his stomach. Drooling and Crying, he could finally feel his arms again. He looked for something that he can kill the Spider with, He saw a shotgun and he could move his legs again. He got up and sprinted towards the Shotgun, and picked it up. The Spider roared and ran after him. Right before the Spider jumped on Dani again, he shot the Spider in the head with the only bullet in the gun. Brain matter spilled all over the floor, the Spider fell straight down and did one last hiss before croaking. "Rule number one, never go near a giant Spider web when the Spider isn't there!" Dani broke the 4th wall and put a thumbs up. Suddenly, he felt something drip from his ass. Dani looked down and he saw a cloudy, slimy liquid dripping down. It was Spider cum, lots of it. "Holy shit. I'm doomed." TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
